


First love

by Rowaelinforever



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Au where amarantha never took over, Rhys and feyre in the human world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowaelinforever/pseuds/Rowaelinforever
Summary: This is an au in which amarantha never took over and feyre's father never lost their wealth and her mother didn't die





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors it's my first fic and I'll continue if anyone actually reads it

"Feyre feyre come on out mother's looking for u" my older sister Nesta called.I looked up from my book and sighed, gently setting it on the small table beside me and getting up from the overstuffed armchair I was sitting in. Exiting the cozy alcove in the corner of the library in my family's mansion I made my way toward my sister scowling at the skirts and corset of my gown, so different from the tunics and pants I usually wore, mother had insisted I wear this bright pink monstrosity of tulle, gossamer and silk to greet the fae royalty visiting our estate to establish trading ties with my father I was confused as to why they would want to do that Prythian had always been more prosperous than the human lands and the court which was visiting puzzled me too, while we had minimum contact with the fae counterpart of our lands even I had heard stories of the high Lord of night's court and his 'reign of terror', the stories painted him as ruthless, brutal and powerful- I was pulled out of my musings by my sister snapping her fingers in front of my face  
"Hello, did u even hear what I said?" she asked  
"Sorry" I replied "I was just thinking about something."  
She rolled her eyes and told me to come downstairs quick or we would be late to greet the guests. We hurried down the stairs and saw our parents and other sister elain already waiting in the overtly opulent parlor. My mother glanced at me her blue grey eyes- eyes Nesta and I had inherited from her- flashing with disapproval "Would it kill you to be on time for once?" she said coldly I bit my tongue to hold back my less than appropriate response instead saying "I was in the library reading and lost track of time, besides it hardly matters they're not even here yet." She opened her mouth, probably to reprimand me for not simply apologizing and letting it go when our house keeper Hazelle came forward and informed us that our guests had arrived. Quickly my family's demeanor changed, my mother's face so disapproving a second ago morphed into a smile, my father sat up straighter before giving me a brief smile to show me that HE was on my side, Elain smoothed the skirts of her sunflower yellow dress and Nesta held her head high and stared straight at the door. I nervously fingered my lapiz lazuli pendant, a gift my grandmother had given me 17 years ago on my first birthday it was beautiful- the blue stone set in a delicate silver oval with little tendrils of silver on the edges. Then the door opened to admit in two large muscled winged males both with hazel eyes and shoulder length hair, they were both extremely handsome but then all the fae are. Before I could observe them properly my attention was caught by the two females entering the room one of them with long golden curls and brown eyes the color of freshly tilled soil was the most beautiful woman- or rather female- I had ever seen and beside her was a short petite femlae with poker straight, chin length inky black hair and quicksilver eyes, a chill went down my spine when I spotted her some deep, intrinsic part of me screaming at me to be wary of her, of the power I could see glimmering in her eyes. Before I could think about the scary and if I was being honest fascinating female the last member of their part entered the room and my heart stopped as I as gazed at devastatingly perfect features of the male I knew by the power roiling of him in waves by the wisps of dark emanating from him that was the high Lord. He looked at me with those remarkable violet eyes glimmering with what looked like stars, a few strands of his blue black hair brushing his eyebrows and smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didnt think i was ever gonna update did u? I actually wrote this a long time ago but forgot to post it so I'm sorry to anyone reading. If anyone is interested in helping me write please let me know. I have only a faint idea of what i want to do and I've only ever written essays before so this is hard for me.

The fullness of his lips was all I could concentrate on when he smirked, his smooth tan skin and unusual violet eyes all I could look at. 

That is until my sister Nesta discreetly kicked me and then not so discreetly glared at me and I realized I was still seated and worse, everyone in my family had noticed, I blushed as I hastily stood up and started to walk to where my parents were standing. Thank the Mother they had blocked me from the fae visitors view or the whole party would have seen me shamelessly ogling their High lord. 

I tried to be graceful as I walked over to the High lord and his entourage but not used to so much material in the clothes I wore I tripped over the skirts and nearly fell on my face. I was saved from embarrassing myself in front of prythian royalty by strong catching me moments before I could hit the carpet. 

I looked up horrified at my clumsiness and found myself looking into star flecked violet eyes. I stared at the High lord, my cheeks flushed from embarrassment and found him looking straight into my eyes, I stared at him, mesmerized, his eyes full of amusement with a cruel edge. Everything about him had me captivated. My mother hissed at me and I quickly stepped out of the high lord's arms and nervously tucked my hair behind my ear "thanks for catching me" I said trying not to stare at him.  
"You're welcome ...." He said trailing of at the end it took me second to realize he was asking for my name "I'm Feyre" I said finally coming to my gods damned senses and bowing deeply.

My mother glared at me and I knew I was going go get a earful about this later.I sighed quietly and gratefully let my sister Nesta step in front of me so I was half blocked from view. While she was a complete bitch at times she did love me and many a times helped me and saved me from mother's lectures. The night court finally introduced themselves and I was surprised by their ranks. The black haired female was the high lord's second, the blonde female his third one of the males who looked like he’d been made of wind and earth and flame was the high lord's commander and the other, more classically handsome male to whom it looked like the shadows were speaking to was his spymaster and shadowsinger. I was fascinated by them and wondering why they were here.

I was so lost in thought I didn't realize my mother was calling my name until Nesta hissed at me. I quickly snapped out of my reverie and faced her "Y-yes mother?" I stuttered out  
She glared at me before saying to the visitors "Excuse my daughter she doesn't always act like this, I think she's unwell, now that I think about it dear you look a little pale peraps you should go to your room."  
"I'm sure fresh air will do her a world of good" the High Lord said "why don't we go for a walk you could show me the grounds" his tone made it obvious he wasn't asking. 

Before I could answer my mother spoke up "Of course, go on Feyre. Hazelle will show your court to the the rooms" she said to the high lord with a beaming smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. I made my way to the high lord and smiled politely as he offered me his arm. The contact sending currents zinging down my arms. As we left the parlor I sent a silent prayer to the Mother to help me keep my wits about and not make a complete fool of myself.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not post my work on any other site or app.


End file.
